


Cuddles

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya is feeling cuddly, and his boyfriends are more than happy to encourage it.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 13





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been writing one of my many other drafts, but I was in the mood for some pure fluff and cuddles and this is what came out of it.

Ranmaru groans when he’s woken up with a heavy weight on his stomach. He reaches out with the hand that isn’t pinned, and his hand lands on what is obviously someone’s back. Ranmaru cracks one eye open in time to see Tokiya readjust himself, moving so that his upper body is draped over Ranmaru’s and his head lays on Ranmaru’s shoulder. Tokiya’s fingers curl in Ranmaru’s shirt, anchoring himself to Ranmaru further. Ranmaru manages to free his other hand to wrap both arms around Tokiya. 

“What’s wrong?” Ranmaru mumbles groggily. He’s clearly still half asleep. 

Tokiya shakes his head, just a bit. “Nothing.” He promises quietly. “I wanted to nap with you.”

“Really?”

“...I wanted to cuddle with you.” 

Ranmaru makes an amused noise, but his arms tighten further around Tokiya. “Any reason yer so cuddly?”

“I just want to be.” Tokiya admits, curling into Ranmaru. Tokiya is reminding Ranmaru of one of the cats, from his posture to his expression. Tokiya’s eyes are closed, but he looks content, lying on Ranmaru. “I just want to be held right now.”

Ranmaru wasn’t sure what caused Tokiya’s candidacy, but Tokiya _didn’t_ seem upset, and Ranmaru was more than happy to go along with it. Ranmaru raises one of his hands, petting through the hair on the back of Tokiya’s head and Tokiya’s eyelids flutter. 

He was _really_ reminding Ranmaru of one of the cats now. It was cute. 

Tokiya slowly stretches out, conscious enough to be careful not to press down on Ranmaru too hard, and keeping a mind on where his elbows were in relation to Ranmaru’s body. Beyond his wake-up, it had yet to be too much for Ranmaru. 

“Were the others busy?” 

“Are you asking me to leave?”

Ranmaru’s arm turns to pinning Tokiya against him. “‘S not what I said.”

“I wanted you.” Tokiya nuzzles into Ranmaru’s shoulder. “I’m sure Ren or Masa would have been happy to give me attention, but I wanted to go bother you.”

“Wouldn’t call you a _bother_. ‘S just weird. I’m not used ‘t seein’ you like this.”

Tokiya hums. “It’s nice. I should do it more often. You’re really warm.”

There’s a soft knock at the door, and it opens. Masato looks in, but he notices that Ranmaru is awake- though with the way Tokiya is draped over Ranmaru with closed eyes he looks asleep- his soft voice not having traveled through the door when Masato came in. 

“Ah- I was going to say it’s nearly dinnertime.” Masato’s voice is quiet, so as not to wake Tokiya. He walks closer to the bed, his slender fingers just barely ghosting over Tokiya’s head. Masato’s eyebrows furrow, a look of concern crossing his face. “Is he alright?”

“I’m fine.” Tokiya promises, though he doesn’t open his eyes, squeezing Ranmaru tighter. “I think we should skip dinner.”

Tokiya feels Ranmaru’s chest rumble with his chuckle. “Sorry, Toki. Don’t think we can do that.”

Masato must believe Tokiya’s tone, because Tokiya hears a chuckle from him, too. His fingers finally brush through the top of Tokiya’s hair, wild from squirming against Ranmaru. “I can make dinner.” He offers. “I’ll take it tonight and you can just take my spot tomorrow, Ran.” Masato gives an amused smile. “I can tell the both of you are a bit… preoccupied.”

Ranmaru’s huff is amused. “Thanks.”

Tokiya hums. “Thank you, Masa.” He reaches up, to catch Masato’s hand. Masato catches Tokiya’s to squeeze it. 

“Of course. I’ll send Ren in to get the both of you when it’s ready.”

Masato leans down to press a kiss to Tokiya’s temple, and then to Ranmaru’s forehead before he leaves. Ren ends up coming in only a few minutes later. 

“I’m not ready.” Tokiya mumbles. He’s definitely clinging to Ranmaru right now. Ren gives a low, smooth chuckle, and he heads to the bed to climb into it. 

“Actually, I’m just being mean to Masa.” Ren admits. “He told me how sweet you were being, baby, and I wanted to come in and see it for myself.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but Ren lays on his side, his chest pressed to Ranmaru’s arm and his legs against Tokiya’s, and he wraps his arm around Tokiya’s waist, against Ranmaru’s arm on Tokiya’s back, Ren’s fingers brushing Ranmaru’s side beneath Tokiya. Tokiya manages to reach out, closing his eyes again as his fingers find the sleeve of Ren’s shirt, successfully (in his opinion) tangling Ren up in his trap, too. 

“Is it just one of those days?” Ren’s voice sounds fond, so Tokiya doesn’t feel like there’s an underlying question- there is no _are you okay_ , because Tokiya doesn’t need that question. 

Tokiya wasn’t upset. Actually, right now, he was happy. 

If only Masato were here, and he’d _really_ be happy. 

Tokiya hums. “I just want to be with all of you.” He affirms. “Can we ask Masa to cancel dinner?”

That gets a smile out of Ren- it practically screams his thoughts, and they center on how cute Tokiya was being. A theme of today. It wasn’t usual for Tokiya to act like this, which is where the concern came in, but taking the worry out of the question made it a very nice sight for his boyfriends to see. 

“I don’t think he’d go for that.” Ren’s thumb rubs over Tokiya’s back. “But after dinner we can all cuddle together on the couch.”

“That’s so long.” Tokiya sighs, but he turns his head, to rebury his face in Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

Tokiya nearly falls asleep, but Masato comes in right before he can. Ranmaru groans, but as soon as Ren’s arm leaves Tokiya’s waist, Ranmaru sits up and brings Tokiya with him. He ends up carrying Tokiya into the dining room because Tokiya wraps his arms around Ranmaru’s neck and refuses to let go. 

“What?” It’s Ranmaru that asks the question when he sees Ren’s expression, though the look is directed at Tokiya. 

“Doesn’t he remind you a bit of baby sloth? Or a koala?”

It gets an amused noise from Masato, who admittedly looks over to see, and he does agree with Ren. Especially with the way Tokiya’s eyes are closed. 

“Alright, babe. I gotta set you down.”

Tokiya sighs, but when he’s seated he very slowly, very begrudgingly lets go of Ranmaru. 

“It’s cold.” Tokiya huffs. Ranmaru ruffles his hair. 

“After dinner.” Ren reminds. 

“Maybe just a bit longer.” Masato warns. “Because you, Ren, have to fix that line that Nanami asked you to before tomorrow. You can do that while I finish dishes.” Masato sets down the serving dish in the center of the table and then takes off one oven mitt to brush a hand through Tokiya’s hair. “And then we’re yours until morning, Toki.”

Masato retracts his hand to get the side dish. When he comes back to put it on the table, Tokiya’s chair is much closer to his own empty one. Masato shakes his head, but there’s a soft look in his eyes. When he sits down, Tokiya straightens his leg, pressing his calf to Masato’s. There isn’t much Masato can do to reciprocate, but he keeps his leg still. It seems to satisfy Tokiya. 

Tokiya is the second done eating, Ranmaru being the first. Tokiya reaches out, holding onto Ranmaru’s hand when he’s done. Ranmaru squeezes his hand, but he entertains him enough to stay seated until Masato is done, and then Ranmaru takes Tokiya’s dish and Masato’s, to bring them into the kitchen.

“I’ll take care of dishes.” Masato says, watching Ranmaru. Ranmaru nods. 

“Then I’ll just leave ‘im in the sink fer now.”

When Ren finishes, Masato takes his plate and shoos him off. “The sooner you start your work, the sooner you’ll finish.” Ren gives an over dramatic sigh, but he does head off to get his work done. Masato heads into the kitchen, and Tokiya follows. When Masato rolls up one of his sleeves, Tokiya works on rolling up the other. 

Masato shakes his head, but it’s a fond exasperation. 

When Masato starts the dishes, Tokiya wraps his arms around Masato’s waist and lays his head against Masato’s back. Masato puts up with it long enough to scrub the dishes, but that’s as far as he can get because he can’t walk around with Tokiya hanging off of him. 

“Darling, I’m afraid you’re going to have to let me go.”

Tokiya very slowly releases Masato, but his chin lands on Masato’s shoulder. Masato’s eyebrows furrow, but he tilts his head, resting his head against Tokiya’s for a few long seconds. “I love you, Toki, but I’m never going to get the dishes done like this.” 

Tokiya begrudgingly moves his head, but he instead chooses to stand right besides Masato. He’s trying to help, but he isn’t doing very well at it, pressed to Masato’s side. Tokiya can tell that he’s not really bothering Masato, and that isn’t helping him be any less clingy. Masato finally stops to press a kiss to Tokiya’s cheek. “Why don’t you check on Ren? I’ll be out in a just a minute.”

Tokiya lifts a hand, turning Masato’s head to get a kiss before he finally relents and leaves Masato’s side. Masato’s hand finds his back, not pushing or leading, but it stays there until Tokiya walks too far. 

When Tokiya goes back to the living room, Ren has on his glasses, looking at a paper on the coffee table in front of him. Ranmaru is on the other couch, a foot on the table and his eyes on his phone. Tokiya worms his way onto Ren’s lap, which gets a chuckle from Ren. 

“You really are in a mood today.” He mumbles. He goes for Tokiya’s cheek, but Tokiya turns his head and Ren just goes for his lips instead. The kiss is short. 

“I feel lonely when I’m not being held.” He mumbles. Normally, something like that would embarrass him- but not today. Tomorrow he was sure he’d be back to feeling like himself, but he wanted to let himself have this. He loved when they were physical with him- and today he really was _craving_ it. And when none of his partners minded…

“Aww, baby.” Ren’s work is momentarily forgotten, pulling Tokiya close to his chest in a hug, peppering kisses to the top of Tokiya’s head. “I’m almost done. But I don’t mind if you sit on my lap while I finish.”

Tokiya does. 

He’s quiet, mostly cuddling to Ren’s chest- but in moments where Ren isn’t actively holding the paper, or his eyes glance away from it, Tokiya steals a kiss.

They never go beyond pecks- just short and sweet, and they fluster Ren every time Tokiya pulls it.

And it flusters Tokiya a bit, too, when Ren turns the tables as soon as he’s finished- though his kiss is just as short and sweet as Tokiya’s. 

By the time that Ren is done working, Masato is back in the living room. Ranmaru had already picked up the TV remote. Tokiya isn’t even sure what movie he chooses- he doesn’t think Ranmaru cares. Though, Tokiya does notice that it is a longer one. 

Tokiya slowly slides off of Ren’s lap so that he can put away his work, and he finds himself in the middle of the couch. 

The way they end up at first is with Masato leaning into Tokiya’s side, and Ren’s head in his lap with his legs hanging off of the couch. Ranmaru settles on the ground, leaning into Tokiya’s legs. 

It’s obvious to all three men the absolute happy _aura_ radiating off of Tokiya, surrounded by them. Through most of the movie he has a small, distant smile on his face, cuddling into Masato, his hand in Ren’s hair.

How they end up by the end of the move is Ranmaru, Ren and Masato sitting on the couch, Tokiya stretched out on their laps, covered by a blanket. His head was on Masato’s lap, and Masato was petting through his hair. 

It takes a long moment after the movie ends for Tokiya to actually stand, and it takes a longer moment to get to the bedroom. Tokiya feels absolutely contented- though fairly exhausted at the same time. They undress in a comfortable silence, but when they get in the bed, Tokiya takes the middle. It makes Ren laugh, though he’s the one that joins Tokiya in the middle, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. Ranmaru climbs in behind Tokiya, and Masato in behind Ren, though when they settle, Tokiya can feel the arms of all three men, touching him in some way. He’s warm (and maybe a little too warm), and he can’t really tell which legs are his, because all four men are tangled together in a mass of limbs, a bit closer than they usually get. 

“I love you.” Tokiya says. It isn’t to anyone in specific- rather to all of them. 

He hears a chorus- Ren’s almost smug answer, Ranmaru’s sleepy one, Masato’s soft one. 

Tokiya laughs- it’s a very soft sound, and he buries his head in Ren’s chest. “I’m happy.” Tokiya mumbles, just loud enough for them to hear. “Thank you.”

Ranmaru snorts behind him, sleepily nuzzling into the back of Tokiya’s neck, making him squirm. “Yer fuckin’ cute.” Ranmaru already sounds half asleep, and that makes Tokiya laugh harder- which in turn starts to get Ren. 

Masato sighs, but it’s a _very_ amused sound. Ren’s laugh turns a bit higher, when Masato pokes into his side, but he does the same to Tokiya, too. “Both of you." Masato's voice is hardly even scolding. "Sleep.”


End file.
